Talk:Darkrime Delves
Drop to be seen here from the end chest: Havok's shield Skin/stats are presently unknown (guildie had to go and left before showing off his find) Yamagawa 21:24, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Added Havok's Shield tonight. Can you not get to the chest if you don't have the Misanthropic Jotun whatever quest active? :Correct, you can't get past the first level without the quest. To get the quest, the NPC should be right outside the zone to get it. Nilator 16:56, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::And is that quest repeatable? Because, otherwise, it seems kinda stupid to have a dungeon that you can only clear once... :::Yes, all dungeon quests are repeatable. —Dr Ishmael 12:06, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::kthx ^.^ Norn "Allies" I don't think the Norn are supposed to help you in this dungeon. I just got to it, and the way the quest description reads out, They're only observing you kill the jotun that they were arguing over who gets the right to kill it, or whatever they were arguing. - Yossitaru 23:02, 31 August 2007 (CDT) How do u lower the bridge in the upper room?? I found a lever that lowered the bridge, farther south, but the north bridge is still up, and no lever there./ I went into Darkrime Delves with 25,914 Norn reputation points (Slayer of Giants (4)) thinking that I'd quickly farm up the remaining 86 points before leaving the zone to get Rank 5 after I'd completed the dungeon. Got my reward (onyx - yay!)from the dungeon chest, then got the reward from the dungeon quest giver (7,500XP, 1,500g). I went to switch my title and found that I was now Slayer of Wurms (5), with 27,414 reputation points. 1,500 Norn reputation points weren't listed as a reward, but they are very welcome! Missing Boss Bug I completed the dungeon 3 times without any problems. After that I obtained the Master Dungeon Guide and went to complete the dungeon for the fourth time. I managed to kill the boss Grelk Icelash on the second level and he dropped the Boss Key. As I was clearing the second level, a new build of the game was made available, and I was not able to zone to the third level of the dungeon, even though I managed to open the Boss Lock in front of the portal leading to it. At this point I zoned out of the dungeon and tried to run it again. Next 4 runs the boss did not spawn, so that led me to believe that the game preserves the state after obtaining the Boss key. Sure enough, after I abandoned the quest and took it again from the NPC, the boss spawned on the first subsequent run. I believe that the boss will not spawn on subsequent runs if the dungeon was not completed during the same run in which the boss was killed. (I have not been able to test this thoroughly, because I have only one character in GW:EotN currently) Missing Boss Bug Confirmation I have had a similar scenario where I was forced out of the game while after killing Grelk. On subsequent runs Grelk did not spawn. Abandoning and req-aquiring the quests rectfied the solution. Big Spawn of Mist, Scourge, etc... Just After opening First Boss Lock I was in Hard Mode and had just vanquished the area. Decided to go ahead and get the dungeon out of the way. I freaking HATE the dungeons..do them once and that is it. So, was moving through pretty well, opened the first lock, moving past the rez area AND 'boom' a spawn of 12-14 vaettir. That wiped me and the H/H pretty quick. After rez, we were right in the middle of them but lucklily I was able to pull most back through the door. Three deaths by myself and at least that many by the rest and we had managed to kill them all. So, that one spawn took me and the team from +6 morale to -20 to -55. Cobalt Staff I have dropped a Cobalt staff from Bloodstones final chest, should that not make it exclusive for here? If so can someone fix it please. Strange spawn bug I found a White Crab in a very strange position of the 2nd level. Here's the image: --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 20:08, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :I found a similar glitch in another dungeon (sorry can't remember which one) where some tameable pet was outside the normal area. I would give more specific details, but I don't have a photographic memory, nor did I remember to SC it.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:59, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Now, now, Marco, this is GW. Why on earth are you talking about StarCraft? --Gimmethegepgun 04:14, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::SC2 is either gonna be awesome or a huge disappointment. 04:15, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I honestly did not understand that joke at all, Gimme.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:18, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::SC is a common abbreviation of StarCraft. And everyone knows SC2 is gonna get bestseller by a LOT even if it's a cardboard box full of styrofoam peanuts --Gimmethegepgun 04:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::So was the seventh Harry Potter book, and it was similar to a box full of styrofoam peanuts. 04:20, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh, I've never even heard of StarCraft before. I meant screencap-- (Talk) ( ) 04:21, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Your youth and naivety disgust me. 04:21, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::... ... ... ... Well, minus ALL respect points for MP as a gamer! :P --Gimmethegepgun 04:22, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm only a casual gamer, not hardcore or anything. GW and Halo are pretty much the only games I play.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:23, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Joke aside, the crab was probably in a hidden area unlockable via Light of Deldrimor. [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 04:24, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Actually there are a few cases where enemies spawn behind walls. Necroteleporting to their corpses can leave you trapped. 04:32, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::How are you 14 years old and yet you missed the Golden Age of RTS? --Gimmethegepgun 04:24, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh, you play Halo. That explains it. 04:45, 29 January 2008 (UTC) So the kid hasn't played Starcraft. Who cares? Stop being jerks. :Responding to comments a year old is cool. (T/ ) 12:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: +1 for beating a dead horse :P-- (Talk) ( ) 00:18, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::You did notice that comment is also old? :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:18, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::You're a half-day late to the party, Viper. I'm afraid your comment is hopelessly out of date.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorrow's Furnace Anyone else notice the similarity in structures to those in Sorrow's Furnace? Namely some of the buildings and hanging "mines". --Powersurge360 03:30, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Time I was wondering roughly how long this dungeon takes to complete on normal mode, with an average group? --Blacktiger92 20:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) I've hero/henched it between 40 minutes to an hour. Should go quicker with a real group. --75.176.60.177 20:30, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :I got 11, 19, 8 i think.--Relyk 02:51, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Outpost? Which oupost should I be leaving from to get to this dungeon easiest ? The Soul Martyr 20:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) : Longeye's Ledge I presume.(always forget to sign ._.) Miskav 17:39, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Arena Map There's an other Arena Map on LvL 3. Just after the first corner, turn left, and there's an Arena map, guarded by a djinn. 15:50, 25 June 2008 (UTC) HM? Anyone got any tips for doing a HM run? I'm usually having 2 people with heroes do the dungeons, so sometimes a pain. This was brutal massacre on my team of 7 people+hero >_>'' Swordofcerberus 06:06, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I can run it on hm with a sin. 03:04, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Level 30 white crab disguised as jotun warrior boss I joined someone who ran this dungeon and he suddenly died at second lvl. We already had the boss key from Glerk Iceslash. We all had to die in order to spawn at the next rez shrine and there was Glerk Iceslash, but his name was 'white crab'. I couldn't make a screenshot cause the button didn't work... 07:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I know the bug. I sometimes meet Modniir who are called Polar Bear. Would like to try and Charm them :P If I'm home I will look for a Screen -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 09:01, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's a very common bug, you see it every where. I've seen Char named like Ascalonian Guards 'n' stuff. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:54, 20 May 2009 (UTC) nm Just did this dungeon in nm with h/h party. Not hard at all. But the boss, Havok Soulwail was pretty funny. Never seen the health of a boss dropping this fast, it went down in like 20 seconds. He sucks ass, however I do realise this is pussymode 00:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) new map the level 1 map didn't have a lot of detail so i took a screenshot when i was there today for level 2 i thought i would remake it for a more direct method J1j2j3 03:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC)